undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Twitchy Timeloop
Kuttie |date = |website = Tumblr |type = Character-centered |tone = Comedic |setting = |medium = Comic |status = Active}} Twitchy Timeloop is a comic about Sans' and Papyrus' chaotic journey across the many, many other AUs of Undertale. Their own AU is mostly referred to as "Twitchy" to avoid confusion. Desperate to change the reoccurring timelines and problems that the human seems to be going through, Sans uses a magical bracelet that allows him to visit other timelines. He leaves Papyrus behind to deal with the human. However, Papyrus didn't want to be left out when he could be helping Sans. So, Papyrus takes one of the left behind bracelets on his own and jumps across the timelines. This AU features an updating comic that explores various other AUs during their travels. Characters The Human Child The Human Child behaves like a broken robot, babbling things like "Up, up, down, b" and spinning like a human top. It seems like they can't control their own body. The child often dies due to the dumbest reasons which led to the timeline having over 1,000 resets. Sans Sans is like every regular Sans. Though, the child's weird behaviour and the high amount of resets force him to finally do something. On his journey across the timelines, he tries his best to stay incognito and to not affect the other timelines. Due to a teleportation-related accident in the past he is younger than his brother Papyrus. Papyrus Papyrus follows Sans on his journey and basically affects every timeline he's visiting. Papyrus cares a lot about everyone he meets and wants to help as much as possible. He summons Gaster Blasters out of accident when he's stressed. Alphys Alphys is searching for a solution to the human child's problems and tries to translate Gaster's researches about humans. Mettaton Mettaton is Alphys' friend and assistant and turned into the guardian of the human child after Papyrus gave them into Alphys' care. Gaster Gaster is stuck in the void and the biological father of Papyrus and Sans, missing them every single day. After a short meeting with Flowey from the HOPE AU his body slowly regains its stability and existance. Timelines While Sans and Papyrus mostly visit AUs from other creators on tumblr, Kuttie has created several AUs on her own for this comic: * Beastly Underfell is an AU similar to Underfell, but different in that their evil personalities are brought about by a virus known as the LOVE virus. * LanternDay is an AU that is based on German / European folklore and daily life. * HOPE is an AU about a black unknown sickness that affects everyone and everything in the underground and forces them into a state between being alive and dusted. It's based on glitches / bugs in several video games. * Giant Personality Swap is an AU similar to Underswap, but only the personalities of the monsters are swapped, not their hobbies or jobs. And the monsters are all giants. * Camo (or Changing Camouflage) is an AU that is made of written text and got visited by the Fresh parasite. Major Characters from other AUs * Sans, Papyrus and Gaster from Beastly Underfell * Flowey from HOPE * Sans from LanternDay * Comic Papyrus from the Bromalgamate AU Gallery Twitchy.jpg|Papyrus and Sans (Art by Kuttie) tumblr_ny71vedjaO1r0iy5oo2_540.jpg|Concept art (by Kuttie) tumblr_ny71vedjaO1r0iy5oo1_540.jpg|Concept art (by Kuttie) tumblr_nya1e2vPrl1r0iy5oo1_540.jpg|Concept art (by Kuttie) tumblr_ohivhewoaR1r0iy5oo1_540.jpg|HOPE Flowey, Papyrus and Sans (Art by Kuttie) tumblr_nxguvacpqy1r0iy5oo1_1280.jpg|Concept art of Sans looking at different AUs/ timelines (by Kuttie) tumblr_opn7l6moa91r0iy5oo1_540.jpg|Comic Papyrus and HOPE Flowey (Art by Kuttie) tumblr_inline_orop2oL9fi1qlahma_540.jpg|Comic Papyrus, proving that he's actually a fusion of Sans and Papyrus (Art by Kuttie) Trivia * The comic started in a 4-panel format but changed quickly to a regular one. * The base AU "Twitchy" itself mostly has grey, black and white colors. Other colors are fairly rare to see. * The author's native language isn't English, that's why the comic tends to have weird phrasings and / or grammar once in a while. * Sometimes the comic uses gif images to enhance the desired effect. * The idea for the story and the weird behavior of the human child is based on "Twitch Plays Pokémon" Category:AUs Category:Character-centered Category:Comedic Category:Comic